Smosh of the Dead
by ClassyHoney
Summary: When zombies attack Smosh Games HQ, the Smosh games crew must escape the city. Will they survive? or will they succumb to the zombie threat? This story is Rated T for medium level of violence, coarse language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Offices

**Author's Note:  
** Sorry it took me so long to write a new story but here it is everyone, a new Smosh games story. This story is Rated T for medium level of violence, coarse language and adult themes. This story also kind of continues on from my one shot called "The Blackout" so if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do because I reference it in this fic a little bit (or don't, I'm not your boss).

 **Chapter 1: The Offices**

Today began as a slow day in Smosh Games, the crew sat around doing their things as they already finished filming for the day. Mari fantasised about crashing into a strip club, naked, on a wrecking ball and throwing singles onto all of the strippers in sight…yeah she liked to get wild during her fantasies. Joven was sleeping with his mouth ajar, Lasercorn and Sohinki folded up small bits of paper and tried aiming for Joven's mouth.

"Betcha five dollars I can get it in his mouth." Lasercorn said, lining up his shot. "Dude there's no way, ten seconds and he'll shift to his side." Sohinki said, watching Joven's movements. Just as Sohinki predicted, Joven moved and his mouth was no longer visible. "Shitsnacks! You were right Sohinki." Lasercorn said in defeat. Joven shifted again, bringing hope back into the wild card of the group. "Or you're so fucking wrong that you can suck…" Lasercorn began, throwing his bit of paper into the air. It seemed to move in slow motion, the two bored men watching as the paper spun around the circumference of their friend's open mouth.

They watched in anticipation as the paper finally went in, Lasercorn immediately jumped out of his chair cheering. "…my big, juicy dick! YES! SUCK IT!" He cheered. The noise caused Joven to spring back to life and spit out his piece of paper, he nearly choked as he got up and tried to spit the paper out. "Goddamn it, who did this?" Joven asked, enraged at the heinous act. "It was Sohinki." Lasercorn said quickly. "Gee thanks David!" Sohinki said rather spitefully.

Wes and Flitz could hear them from across the hall, Wes and Flitz were working rather hard, even for a slow day they were working hard. "What do you think is going on in there?" Flitz asked. "Something stupid, it's our friends after all." Wes said. As soon as Wes said the words they both ran over to the office and saw Joven finally spit out the piece of paper onto the ground. "Aw, Joven! This is why we give you a bucket!" Wes said. The enjoyment was cut short by frantic knocking at the front door, the crew ran immediately over to the door where they saw two familiar faces in distress. "Let us in!" Anthony yelled. The crew complied and let them in, Ian and Anthony closed the door tightly behind them. "What's up with you guys, you look like you've seen a ghost." Flitz said, curious about the pair.

Ian tried to say something but he couldn't catch his breath. "Zo-zo-zombies." Ian stifled out. "Zombies? Ian the last time you said there were zombies it turned out to be a scene from a movie." Jovenshire reminded. "No, this is real. Look." Anthony said, pointing out the window. The zombies appeared to be real, shuffling slowly, devouring the flesh of the fallen. "It could still be a film scene." Mari said, still sceptical. The crew was not convinced and walked back to the office, Ian and Anthony ran after them. "Guys, this is real. What will it take to convince you?" Anthony asked. "You guys are really convinced are you?" Sohinki asked. "Sohinki, don't believe them." Lasercorn said. "Guys, this is real. We should get out of here while we can." Ian said. "Wait why would we need to get out of here?" Sohinki asked. "Well if this zombie threat is real then the government would destroy every major city to try and stop the spread." Jovenshire explained. "If this were a real threat. But it isn't so let's throw some more paper into Joven's mouth." Lasercorn said. "Yeah-wait, what?" Joven said, confused by Lasercorn's sentence.

Suddenly the glass broke in the lobby, zombies began to flood in. "Shit! It's real!" Lasercorn yelled. "Told ya." Ian said. The crew began to run to the nearest elevator, Wes pressed the button frantically but nothing came. "Where's the elevator?" Wes asked. Mari and Sohinki looked at each other guiltily, remembering what they did to the elevator, Lasercorn and Joven caught their glance. "Mari? Sohinki? What happened?" Joven asked. "No time, we'll use the stairs." Sohinki said, grabbing Mari's hand and running down the stairs. "Wait, Sohinki!" Wes yelled, running down the stairs after them. The others followed until they were in the lobby.

The entire place was surrounded, the crew retreated into the garage. "Now where?" Flitz asked. "We'll take my car, it can fit all of us." Lasercorn said. They all ran towards the car, the zombies were now in close pursuit. Joven fell behind, he tripped over and his glasses fell off. Wes stopped and turned around. "Joven, grab my hand!" Wes yelled. Wes and Joven's hands nearly met, but that's when the zombies dragged Joven away. "Joven! JOVEN!" Wes yelled, he ran after him but the door slammed right in Wes's face. He could hear Joven's pained screams, the zombies devouring Joven. The screaming finally stopped, Wes ran back to the car, he felt distraught. He could've saved Joven but he ran out of time. "Wes, it's not your fault. No one could've saved him in time." Mari said, comforting him. "Are you ok?" Flitz asked him. "Yeah, No. I'll be fine." Wes said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ruins

**Author's Note:  
** In this chapter we see the Smosh Games crew begin their escape, but things don't go as they plan…

 **Chapter 2: The Ruins**

The crew finally made it onto the road, the fresh blue LA sky was a sickly grey colour. The zombies ran rampant in the streets devouring the last bit of life on the streets, it was a horrific sight for the crew to see. Lasercorn tried to speed past them, but the horde was huge and it made the journey move along slower. "This horde isn't gonna make things easier." Lasercorn said. "Maybe if we can get out to the old airfield we can find a plane and fly out of LA." Flitz suggested. "That's great and all, but we need a pilot." Anthony complained. "Well I've been training to be a pilot lately, so I can fly us out. Just keep me alive." Wes said. "So it's decided, go to the airfield and get our pilot there alive." Lasercorn said.

Lasercorn didn't see what was coming in the intersection so he kept on driving, he didn't notice that a truck was veering out of control and crashed right into Lasercorn's car. The car spun out of control until it managed to crash into the side of a building, the crew were injured in the crash and they could hear the horde coming closer. "Shit, how far away are we?" Ian asked. "Not too far, we can cut through the buildings here and then we'll be closer to the airfield." Lasercorn said, unbuckling his seatbelt. The crew regrouped outside the car, the horde was closer to them. "We should've taken Joven's car, at least he has weapons in his trunk." Sohinki said. "Jesus dude, didn't he know that's highly illegal?" Anthony asked. The crew ran inside the abandoned building, it was an old sports department store so they armed themselves with bats, clubs and whatever they could get their hands on.

"Alright, let's move out, but be careful. We could have zombies in here and we're not losing another person." Wes said, feeling determined. The rest of the crew snuck through the horde infested mall, luckily the lights were out so the horde couldn't see them but unfortunately they couldn't see too far ahead so it was a mixed blessing for them. They could hear the droning of the zombie horde close by, the crew stayed hidden within the shadows cautiously looking out for zombies.

They made it into a stairwell and descended down into the ground floor, the horde was larger there. "Looks like we're fighting our way out, stay frosty team." Ian said, Wes stopped him before he could go in. "We need a better plan than that Ian. I got one." Wes said. Wes came up with a plan which to this day is surprised to see that it actually worked, he shuffled along with the horde and made zombie sounds. The crew watched as Wes made his way outside, the rest of the crew followed acting like zombies and following the horde and it actually worked for them. When they got far enough away they ran into the second building and ran across it, they stopped to catch their breaths. They could hear zombies start to come over to the next building and some even started to enter it, the crew wasn't too far away from the airfield but the horde was closing in fast. "Over here, we can make it if we take this vent!" Lasercorn yelled.

The horde crowded into the cramped building, Anthony rushed over and kept the vent open while the others got in. Wes, Mari, Sohinki and Lasercorn got into the vent. "Anthony, you go in next. I'll hold them off while you and Ian go." Flitz said. "Flitz that's crazy, you go in. I can take care of them." Anthony argued. "No time." Flitz said, shoving Anthony into the vent. Ian went in and joined the others, but Anthony quickly got back out and tried to help Flitz. "What are you doing?!" Flitz asked. "I'm not letting you die alone." Anthony said. The two of them held the horde off for as long as they could before they were overpowered by the horde, the crew continued on hearing the screams of their friends behind them. The remaining survivors continued on through the cramped spaces of the ventilation shaft. "So where are we now?" Mari asked. "Above the sewers, so we should be really careful when crossing through the vent." Ian said. "Right, just be ready if we come across anything else." Wes said.

They continued on through the vents, occasionally seeing the streets of LA through the grates, it still emitted that sickly green sky with the ruined remains of old stores, office buildings and apartment blocks. "So what do you think caused this, Ian?" Sohinki asked. "Who knows, it could've been anything, airborne virus, fungal infection, anything is possible." Ian said, coldly. The shaft came to an end, Wes went ahead and opened the grate at the end of the tunnel. The world opened up to them, the crew could see the field off in the distance, despite the devastation that struck the world the field still look nice and well kept. "There it is, we've made it!" Ian said cheerfully. "We shouldn't keep our guard down until we get to the airfield." Lasercorn said. "Agreed, stay frosty team." Wes said. Wes jumped out and scouted the area, it appeared clear so he signalled the others to come out of the pipe.

The crew exited the pipe and ran across the field, although they appeared to be in the clear the survivors didn't want to take any chances. The airfield came closer into their view, the planes and choppers came into their view and hope rose anew for the remaining Smosh Games crew. "Look at these junkers, they don't look like they can fly." Ian complained. "They might need some fuel, we'll fill up this chopper here and then I can get us out of here." Wes said. The crew walked over to the old control tower and looked around the area for fuel, Sohinki, Wes and Lasercorn looked inside the old tower and searched the abandoned room for a jerry can of fuel. "There must be something here." Lasercorn said quietly. "Guys, I think I see one." Sohinki said. Wes and Lasercorn walked over to Sohinki who found the fuel. "It's full! Nice work, Sohinki!" Wes said, full of hope and optimism.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sanctuary

**Author's Note:  
** In this chapter we see the remaining survivors try and escape the decimated city, but tensions rise and things don't go over well for the fleeing Smosh Games crew…

 **Chapter 3: The Sanctuary**

Wes, Sohinki and Lasercorn took the fuel over to the old helicopter and filled it up. All the while Ian and Mari scavenged the old hangars for weapons, Ian managed to find some old guns while Mari found ammo. "Guys, we have weapons here. We should take them." Ian said. "Get them cleaned first, they look jammed." Wes said. "Ok, who put you in charge?" Ian asked. "What do you mean?" Wes asked, confused. "You know what I mean, ever since we lost Joven you've taken the place of leader." Ian said. Wes knew he was right, but he also knew that someone had to take charge. "Try firing the gun at that old bottle there." Wes said. "Fine, watch this." Ian said.

He pulled the trigger but the weapon didn't fire, Ian checked the gun. The safety was off and Mari handed him a full magazine of bullets, Ian reloaded the gun and tried again. "Ok, watch this." Ian said. He fired again but the gun jammed. "Eject the magazine, pop the one in the chamber and clean the guns." Wes commanded, Ian and Mari took the guns over to the old hangar and began cleaning them. "You didn't have to be so hard on him, Wes." Sohinki said, concerned for his friend. "I have to be, we've lost too many friends so far. I have a feeling we're gonna lose more." Wes said, trying not to get emotional. "Alright, the chopper should be full. We can leave when the others are ready." Lasercorn said. Ian came back with the guns, fresh and clean. "Here, they should be good now." Ian said, begrudgingly. "Ok, everyone take a gun and as many mags as you can carry." Wes said. The crew was loaded up and ready to go, Sohinki and Mari got into the chopper and waited for the others to load up. Wes turned his back to talk to Lasercorn about something, Ian took advantage of this and aimed his gun at Wes. "Wes, look out!" Lasercorn yelled.

Ian took his shot at Wes, however Lasercorn pushed him out of the way and took the bullet. "Lasercorn! NO!" Wes yelled. Ian aimed his gun again, this time at Wes's head. "Now I'm the leader." Ian proclaimed. Wes looked away from Ian and could see the horde approaching the airfield, Ian looked behind him and saw a zombie near him. While Ian was distracted and shot the zombie, Wes took Lasercorn to the chopper and loaded him up. "No, get back! GET BACK!" Ian yelled in vain. Wes took the pilot's seat and started up the chopper, Ian tried holding back the horde but was soon over run. He tried to jump onto the chopper's skids but he slipped off and was consumed by the zombies, Wes couldn't do anything as he flew away from the airfield. Sohinki got the med kit and tried to stop Lasercorn from bleeding, Mari held down the wound while Sohinki prepared something for Lasercorn's wound.

"How's he looking?" Wes asked. "He should be fine for now, hopefully we can find a hospital in time." Sohinki said. "So where do we go now?" Wes asked. "I found a note, something about Sanctuary." Mari said. "Great work Mari! Where is it?" Wes asked. "Says here that it shouldn't be too far, just look for a large base in the forest." Mari said, reading the note over again. The crew looked outside, the grey of the city blurred over into the pine fresh green of the forest. Wes looked around for Sanctuary, he found it difficult since the forest was dreadfully dense from the sky. "I never realised how dense the forest was out here." Wes said. "Yeah, it's pretty hectic. The note says that it should be noticeable from a fair distance away so keep on the lookout." Mari said. Wes looked over the breathtaking landscape again, looking for Sanctuary.

"Wait, over there. I see something." Sohinki said excitedly. Wes and Mari looked over and they could see it, the pristine silver base contrasting the muted green trees surrounding the bottom of the base. "Sanctuary, we found it!" Wes said excitedly. Wes brought the chopper into the clearing and landed the helicopter rather smoothly. Wes stepped out and checked around the base to try and find an entrance, he noticed that the place was eerily quiet, devoid of any life. "Mari, is this the right place?" Wes asked. "Says here that it is." Mari said, looking at the base, confused by what she saw. "Something doesn't seem right here." Sohinki said. "Mari, I need you to come check it out with me. Sohinki, I need you to stay with Lasercorn. If we can get help here then we'll get them to help Lasercorn." Wes said. Mari came closer to Sohinki and gave him a short, sweet kiss goodbye. "We'll be back soon, stay safe ok?" Mari said softly. "I will, just take care of yourself." Sohinki said softly as well.

The lovers went their separate ways, Wes and Mari found what they believed to be the entrance. Wes entered first, the place was unnaturally dark and seemed to be devoid of any life or human contact. Mari followed Wes inside, astonished and shocked at the state of the base. "Looks like this place was abandoned a long time ago. The notes said this was the place, but where are the survivors?" Mari asked. "I don't know, let's see if we can find a med bay." Wes said. The pair explored the abandoned place, they noticed that there were more and more signs of struggles within the base, blood splattered on things and more eerie signs of that kind. "Looks like signs of a struggle. We should get the medical supplies and get out of here." Mari suggested. "The choppers really low on fuel, I doubt we'll make it anywhere with the amount of fuel we have." Wes said. The pair eventually found their way to the old med bay, they searched around the ruined remains for some old medical supplies. "Wes, I found something!" Mari exclaimed excitedly. "What is it?" Wes asked. Mari lifted the med kit from its place and held it up. "Medical supplies, enough to help Lasercorn." Mari said. "That's wonderful news, let's get back to him and Sohinki." Wes said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bunker

**Author's Note:  
** In this chapter we see the story come to an end, yeah I know it's shorter than most of my stories but I really had no other plot points beyond this one. Also you may wanna stay till the end, just saying. Anyway enjoy the last chapter…

 **Chapter 4: The Bunker**

Wes and Mari ran back to the main entrance and reunited with Sohinki and Lasercorn, Sohinki was excited and calm knowing that Mari was still fine. Mari tried to run over to Sohinki with the medical supplies but the lovers were separated yet again, a large unbreakable glass door closed between Mari and Sohinki. "Mari! Mari! What happened?" Sohinki asked. "I don't know, Wes find a switch!" Mari yelled frantically. "Mari, stay calm. I'm right here. Hey! Mari, Mari. I'm here." Sohinki said, trying to calm down his beloved Mari. Mari looked around and saw something come out of the bushes, a small group of zombies came out and came closer to the chopper. "Sohinki…" Mari said, trying to remain calm. "Mari, are you fine?" Sohinki asked. "Matt behind you." Mari said.

Sohinki turned around and saw the small group of zombies and tried to grab his gun, unfortunately he was outnumbered and couldn't get his weapon in time. "Mari, run!" Sohinki yelled. "No! Not without you!" Mari exclaimed. "Mari…just go." Sohinki said calmly. Sohinki held his hand up to the glass, Mari reciprocated with tears forming in her eyes. Sohinki felt content in his final moments as the zombies took him away and finished him off, Mari stepped away from the glass door and cried as her lover was torn away from her.

Wes ran back with a fire axe and tried to break the glass, Mari stopped him before he took a fourth swing. "Wes, it's too late! We're the only ones left!" Mari said. Wes gave up and the two ran back into the base. Wes and Mari found a stairwell that lead to a small zombie proof bunker, the two ran in and locked the bunker door behind them. Mari sat down in the corner, she remained silent, devastated by the loss of her friends. She allowed herself to cry as she lost not only her closest friends but also the only man that she ever loved, Wes walked over to her slowly and sat near her. He comforted the distraught woman for what felt like hours on end as she continued to mourn her devastating loss, Wes held back his tears for as long as he could. It was only when Mari fell asleep that Wes allowed himself to mourn the loss of his friends, he felt guilty for letting his friends die under his command.

He felt as though Ian was right to question his leadership and what was Wes's response? He left Ian to die by the hands of a zombie horde, Wes continued to feel guilty as he remembered the deaths of his friends yet again. Mari woke up and heard Wes quietly sobbing, he heard him start to hyperventilate. Mari jumped out of her bed and came over to comfort Wes. "Wes? What's wrong Wes?" Mari asked, concerned. Mari didn't get an answer, but she continued to comfort Wes until he began to calm down slightly. "Wes?" Mari asked calmly. Wes acknowledged Mari, Mari asked her question again. "What's wrong?" "Mari, I got everyone killed. It's all my fault!" Wes said distraught. "Wes, you did everything you could. You tried to save everyone, more so then Ian or Anthony could." Mari said.

"But it wasn't enough." Wes said, defeated. "How much air do we have left, Mari?" Wes asked. "I'd say about an hour or so." Mari said. The bunker door swung open by itself, a group of survivors came in and escorted the two out of the base. "Wait, wait! Who are you people?" Wes asked. "Survivors, we got the base's distress signal." One of the mystery survivors said. "We're here to take you to a safer place." Another survivor said. The pair was taken outside where another helicopter was landed, the leader stepped out of the jet black and gold accented helicopter and welcomed Wes and Mari. "Beautiful! Beautiful! Alright, I think this is a wrap." The leader said in an over the top manner.

"Cut!" He yelled. Wes and Mari were confused by the leader and what he said, the mystery survivors took off their helmets and revealed to be the remaining Smosh Games crew in the flesh. "What? What the hell?" Wes asked. "Absolutely beautiful darlings, this will be perfect in the movie." The director said. "Movie?" Mari asked. "Yeah, did you really think there was a zombie apocalypse? Wow, you guys are gullible." Ian said smugly. "Ian, you've played your part exquisitely!" The director said ecstatically. Wes and Mari still stood there confused at what had happened. "So this wasn't real, no one died?" Wes asked. "Yup, it was all fake. All for a movie." Anthony said. "I think this worked out well." Joven said. "I hate you guys so much." Wes said. "Oh we love you too, Wes and Mari." The crew said hugging the pouting Wes and Mari.


End file.
